Dark Gaia's Minions
Dark Gaia's Minions are a species of supernatural monsters that appear in Sonic Unleashed. They are energy fragments of Dark Gaia, having gained physical form and life of their own after its premature awakening caused it to disperse across the |earth. They serve as the enemies fought by Sonic the Werehog in the nighttime stages of the game. Description Anatomy Completely composed of Dark Gaia's energy, the members of Dark Gaia's Minions are very diverse in terms of anatomy, coming in a variety of shapes and sizes. The majority of them take the appearance of animals, with the bulk of them resembling humanoid chameleons with horns and spikes, while others look like large bees, sphere-shaped bats, giant horned eels, and small bulldog-like dinosaurs. Others look like phantom-like wizards, towering cyclops, blobby humanoids and even plants. Physical characteristics Dark Gaia's Minions share are usually freakishly appearances, blackish blue skin, and glowing body markings in different neon colors. Stronger variants of them however have neon red skin. Characteristics and culture Dark Gaia's Minions lack any traits of sentience and operate solely on an innate desire to cause destruction, despair and harm to others. This makes them very hostile and aggressive, as they will attack everyone nearby. They are also naturally compelled to cause psychological problems and erratic in other beings by possessing them. Most of Dark Gaia's Minions are simple and animalistic in nature, only giving of growls and roars and possessing just enough intelligence to fight effectively or carry out their goals. There are those among Dark Gaia's Minions which are born with exceptionally high intelligence however, which lets them take on more humanoid forms. As the night and darkness are their element, Dark Gaia's Minions are exclusively nocturnal creatures and cannot stand sharp sources of light. How Dark Gaia's Minions are created differs between each type. Usually, a minions is created when Dark Gaia's energy comes in contact with negative emotion, with the type of Dark Gaia's Minions depending on the emotion. In other cases, Dark Gaia's Minions can be the environment or flora that has been mutated by Dark Gaia's energy. For many of Dark Gaia's Minions, there exists a stronger and tougher version of it, such as the Dark Fright and the Red Fright. These member are usually born from stronger forces and can be recognized by their neon red skin and cyan markings. Powers and abilities Dark Gaia's Minions possess a diversity of powers, with each variant possessing their own specific powers. This can include elastic limbs, flight, reproduction, or even energy projection for power argumentation or devastating attacks. Humanoid minions, such as the Nightmare variant, the Master variant and the Titans, have noticeable skills in ruthless hand-to-hand combat, while more animal-like members simply attack by biting or stinging. The level of physical abilities between Dark Gaia's Minions depends on their rank; the bigger and/or more monstrous the Dark Gaia Minion, the more powerful it is. The most powerful members tend to have superhuman powers, such as super strength, super speed and other abilities. A common power amongst Dark Gaia's Minions is their ability to terrorize humans on a psychological level by possessing them. By latching onto the deepest, darkest part of the heart, the minions can generate despair, negative emotions or even erratic behavior that are completely opposite to a person's personality. As an example, the normally jolly Ice Cream Vendor would get a nervous breakdown during nighttime due to the minions. People that are possessed by Dark Gaia's Minions have small purple clouds emitting from them. Each of Dark Gaia's Minions can also teleport to other locations in a puff of purple smoke or emerge from black puddles on the ground. When Dark Gaia's Minions are defeated in battle, they dissolve back into energy form. Dark Gaia's Minions have certain unique weaknesses. They cannot handle sharp sources of light which tend to weaken them or at least disrupt their powers. As such, they can be exorcised with the light from the blitz of a camera. Also, if a person is strong-willed enough, the psychological-changing effects from Dark Gaia's energies are nullified. History ''Sonic Unleashed'' The entirety of Dark Gaia's Minions were created in the beginning of Sonic Unleashed. Seeking to harness Dark Gaia's limitless energies to construct Eggmanland, Dr. Eggman sought to awaken the entity within earth's core. As such, the doctor lured Super Sonic into his Chaos Energy Cannon and used the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to force Dark Gaia to emerge from its slumber prematurely. However, because Dark Gaia had yet to reach full maturity inside the earth's core when Dr. Eggman awoke it, it was unable to support the weight of its own mass when it rose form the core, and as a result, broke into countless energy fragments that scattered across the globe. It was from these fragments Dark Gaia's Minions were born from. From this point on, Dark Gaia's Minions began to terrorize the world as monsters that would appear at night and endanger the safety of earth's people, and making Sonic's quest to restore the world back to normal more difficult as well. This continued for some time, until Dr. Eggman, being the one at fault for the sudden appearance of these monsters, devised a machine that created a homing beacon which could make all of Dark Gaia's Minions converge in one spot, so that he could rebuild Dark Gaia. At the time Sonic the Werehog and Chip confronted Dark Gaia in the core of the planet, the beast had presumably reabsorbed all of its rouge minions in order to restore its being. When Perfect Dark Gaia then was defeated by Super Sonic and the Gaia Colossus, it was then sent back into dormancy and sealed in the earth's core with Dark Gaia's Minions sealed along with it. List of Dark Gaia's Minions *Rex variant: **Little Rex **Red Rex *Nightmare variant: **Nightmare **Red Nightmare **Deep Nightmare **Red Deep Nightmare *Fright variant: **Dark Fright **Red Fright *Killer Bee variant: **Killer Bee **Red Killer Bee *Bat variant: **Dark Bat **Dark Bat Sniper **Thunder Bat *Master Variant: **Dark Master **Fright Master **Lightning Master **Cure Master **Power Master **Fire Master *Titan variant: **Titan **Red Titan *Evil Flower *Dark Eel *Spike *Big Mother *Dark Moray *Dark Guardian *Dark Gaia Phoenix In other media Archie Comics .]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Dark Gaia's Minions are called Dark Gaia Creatures or Dark Gaia Monsters. In this media, they began appearing around Sonic's World during the Shattered World Crisis where they would appear at nighttime, and are created from the Dark Gaia Energy leaking from the planet. They first appeared in ''Sonic Universe'' #63 where a group of them ambushed Knuckles, but were defeated by Knuckles and the Chaotix. They went on to threaten other regions of the planet, including the undersea city of Meropis. Music Werehog Night Suite Battle = |-| Dark Gaia Mini-Boss = |-| Dark Gaia Spawn Boss = Category:Sonic the Hedgehog races Category:Fictional monsters Category:Fictional fission entities Category:Fictional henchmen